Roses are red
by musicofthenight5
Summary: hello everybody! new and improved work! yaay, im gonna add chpt 4 tomarro. hopefully ok, this is an erik and meg fic, so ya, its my first fic, so it wont be that great. rr please!
1. Chapter 1

Hello every one! This is my first fan fic, so it will probably not be that good. Happy with it, or flamers, I don't care. Just review. Yea yea, new and improved stuff is mucho awesome!

This is an Erik, Meg fic, so it is from when the "famous disaster" was just a mere few seconds over. Erik takes Meg as his prisoner, and so on and so forth. Based on Webber's creations and leroux's book. Starting where in the 2004 movie the chandelier had just crashed.

Disclaimer: I do not own phantom of the opera, or any of the characters in the original story. I do, however, own this plot.

Chapter one: escaping

Meg's POV:

'_Oh my god!'_ was all I could think when it happened, the opera house filling up with smoke and ash. People screaming and Carlotta mourning the death of her love. It was a horrible scene. Watching all of millions of people's hard years of work, burn down in mere seconds. I was concerned for my friend Christine Daae, and what would happen to her, surly, if she was with the so called "opera ghost". Only god would know. One thing was for certain, I **had** to find her. There was something strange about the way I acted during that crisis, because I was just gliding my way throughout the opera house. It was as if I knew exactly what route to take, when in reality I knew where I was. But where I should decide to go, was another question entirely.

Apart from the problem of people falling and pushing me over to get out of the opera populaire, That night, I was probably going as fast as I could have ever possibly run in my life. I was searching for my mother, and the Viscomte. '_Oh Christine! Where in heavens sake are you! I hope she is alright!_' is what came up in my mind when I finally managed to find my mother, and the Count De Chagny.

"Oh Meg! I am so glad we have found you!" Was what my mother said to me. She then said to the Viscomte "come with me Monsieur, I will take you to her!" I became excited at the thought of seeing Christine….. Saving Christine. "I will go with you!" "No Meg no! You must stay here!" I understood why immediately, to keep all of the screaming opera-goers out of their way. A large crowd was coming very close to trampling me, I flung my arms across the mob and yelled as loud as I possibly could to make myself heard among the hubbub "NO!" Many a grown men yelled at me, a small girl from the ballet corps going to order them around. It was hard to explain to them where to go, but eventually they were able to understand. I had to find out where Christine was being kept. So I just walked wherever I thought would be appropriate to. Since I had lived in the opera my whole life, I knew a bit about the grounds that others did not. That was very much to my advantage. I managed to find my way to a large dark dank staircase. '_Where is that crazy daft man the Persian when you need him?' _Christine's voice was still ringing in my head by the time I had reached the bottom of the stairs.

It was complete darkness at the bottom of the stairs, not a single ray of light shown in the catacomb. I kept walking forward, to where, I had no idea, my goal was the only thing I had to go by. I had thought Christine to be slightly daft in the head to talk about an angel, an angel of music that her father had sent to her. She would always talk to me about that magnificent voice that would teach her. All along, I should have noticed, that before she began telling me about this angel, her voice sounded like a rusty hinge! Then, all of a sudden, she was a loud, belting, beautiful soprano. I begun to grow agitated as I went down, down, deeper into the basement. I started to think quite negatively about things, as if the darkness had begun to affect my mood. '_What was Christine thinking? An angel? Hah! Rubbish, all rubbish from a stupid girl with stupid dreams! Ugh! Christine just wanted attention because her father died! I never even knew my father! She is such a spoiled little brat, with everyone loving her voice! That's not even her true voice! _And almost immediately, I felt horrible about what I had just thought and was going to turn back and go away when suddenly, I heard arguing! Had I made it? Yes! I had! I was down in the darkest depths of hell and, Christine was there, no less! Ha ha!

"This, before your eyes!" was the fist thing I heard.

"This haunted face, hold no horrors for my now, it's in your soul, where the true distortion lies." That was surly Christine; leave it to her to say something philosophical like that.

"Wait I think, my dear we have a guest!' Said the man, who I had figured out was the infamous opera ghost.

Then, I heard raouls voice break in. "free her! Do what you wish, only free her! Have you no pity?" I then heard the opera ghost say "you lover makes a passionate plea!"

"Please, raoul, it's useless!"

Everything went black. I thought '_this is not what I bargained for!' _every muscle in my body went numb, I could feel my legs giving way beneath me! My vision went blurry, and then faded to black. My breath became harder to take in and out.

I woke later, when exactly, I will never be sure. It was lighter and there were about a hundred people filling the room. I was hiding behind a curtain. I ran in the room. But Christine, nor raoul, nor the phantom was there. I walked a little further into the nook. It was the most beautiful thing I had ever seen. Flickering candles everywhere. A monstrous pipe organ. Gold, black and a deep maroon were the main colors in the room. It was almost blinding. I dove a little deeper into the spectacle and found a mask. A thousand different assumptions filled me at once. I picked up the porcelain mask and looked around me to see if anyone had seen. No one had, thankfully. And at that moment, I decided it was quite necessary for me to find Christine. I went into another area with a cloth over it. It was a long tunnel. It was also dark there, but not as dark as the staircase. I walked deeper and deeper into the winding tunnel. Every once and a while I thought I saw something move.

All of a sudden I felt something touch me, I turned around and I felt a rope being thrown across my neck. Immediately it tightened. I could feel the bits of string that made it up. I saw a million creatures moving in the darkness. I did not know what reality was, and what was not! My head was playing games with me! The rope got tighter, and tighter. I felt faint, my heart began to race. I could feel the blood rushing to my head. I have never seen anything so bleak. In all of my wildest dreams I could never have imagined such darkness. I tried to stop the rope by whipping my hands up to my neck to lessen it. But that only made me fainter. I began to cry. Even though I had lost all use of my wind pipe. And as though on cue, I fell from my knees, to sprawled on the cold ground. I also, at that moment, felt as if I couldn't care less about anything, I just wanted to live.

Erick's POV:

I wrapped the rope around her neck as quickly as I could. I knew she was fast because of her numerous years of ballet training. I immediately tightened the rope. She struggled, whipping her head this way and that, I knew she could handle this. I tightened the rope more so, determined to be done with her quickly. I could see tears swell up in her eyes. As I watched in the darkness, I could tell she was becoming weak as she started to fall to the ground. Slowly but surly, I saw she was losing the battle. I moved away and let her body lay limp on the ground at my feet. And for some strange reason, felt sorry for her, she was Christine's best friend after all…. And she was very pretty. I began to think about how I owed this little ballet rat's mother a favor. She had helped me so much. So, even though I was in great turmoil, I was willing to repay her mother. But only for that reason, let me make that clear.

I carried her body down and out of the tunnel. As I lifted it up. I noticed something white lying beside her.

It was my mask! I walked over to it and crushed it beneath my foot. I will kill her if she says a thing about …… about that. I brought her to my home, after what seemed like I walked a mile.

I laid her down in my bedroom. Not in the swan bed, that would remind me too much of Christine, surly. I put her down and watched her from the other side of the room. I locked the door from the inside, using a key, that I kept in my pants pocket incase I fell asleep, and she tried to escape. I could not trust her. Then it registered. I immediately took the key and slammed open the door. My lair!

It was destroyed! All of my work, gone! My candelabras gone! I checked in my pathetic excuse for a kitchen, everything, Gone! I looked at the rest of my home. Clothes, dressers, tables chairs, dressers, paintings of Christine, and my money. ALL GONE! All just a distant memory now, the only reason I had furniture in my bedroom was because I always keep that locked. I don't know why, probably just an instinct from living with those gypsies why did this have to happen to me? Why am I the one who must be punished?

* * *

Well that is it for the first chapter, now I will begin writing the second. I think I got really into the characters 


	2. Chapter 2

Hello every one! Ok, here is the next chapter to Roses are red.

Chapter 2: I don't think we're in Kansas anymore...

Meg's POV:

I awoke the next morning finding my breath rapid and my head clammy. Thank goodness it was a dream, just a horrible dream. I looked around me at my surroundings. This was not my bed and my dorm! Where was Christine! I was in a small room with a plain bed and a small desk, two chairs and a chest of drawers. I could hear an organ playing some very grim music. Soft and sad. I walked slowly over to the only door and knew it was the way out. I grasped the door handle and turned it. Only to find that it was locked. I began to panic, I had not thought about where I was until that moment. Fear flooded my mind. '_Where am I? What is going on? Who is playing that organ? Is ……it going to kill me?'_ I was immobilized by fear. It was so scary not knowing where I was, or what was going to happen to me. I ran to the door. Because of the adrenaline, it gave me energy, so I had the strength to bang and scream, and kick at the door

I heard someone sigh and walk to the door with heavy, yet graceful footsteps. I backed away from the door. The door opened slowly and a tall man stepped in wearing black evening attire, although it was a tad bit dirty. He had a mask on the right side of his face. i gasped, not knowing what else to do. He looked at me with fire in his eyes and said

"yes mademoiselle?"

"I demand an explanation!" I said apprehensively, yet courageously

"the answer Madame, is really very simple. You intruded on me last night, so now you are being taught a lesson."

"But why! I do not remember a thing from last night! What happened to me! Where am I?"

"I knew you would be one to question me, mademoiselle Giry!"

"What! How do you know my name?"

"I have my ways, now if you don't mind, I would like you to come with me"

As we walked out into the main room, we paused for a moment by one of the bare walls. All of last nights event slowly flooded back into my mind

"WHERE IS CHRISTINE?"

He turned to me so mechanically and sharp, it made me jump. "Don't you EVER speak of that foppish girl ever again in my home! I swear on my life that I will kill you if even one word comes out of your mouth about that vile creature!"

And with that, he whipped a strong hand across my face that knocked me into a wall. I began to cry silently when he said

"My dear little Giry, I thought you would have been quicker with all of the ballet training, or were my eyes mistaken?"

"How do you know how long I have been in training for?" I spat, although I was saying it through gasps for air

"As I have said before mademoiselle, the opera ghost does not have that title for nothing! And I would love it if you would not try to break down anymore doors in my home, seeing as it is already in shambles. So I'd appreciate it very much if you would not try to do that again. If you do, there is nothing now stopping me from doing what I should have done last night."

When he said this, I quivered. Just thinking of this sent a shiver down my spine. I WAS WITH THE OPERA GHOST, no one would ever believe this! That is, if I ever got out of here. How long would I be here?

Erik's POV:  
I saw her shiver in fear in front of me, I don't know why I was so quick to hit her like that. I offered her my hand. But she cringed and drew back when she saw my hand going forward. I put my hand on her shoulder. It was quite cold. She stayed in that position for a minute or two. Then realized I was not going to hurt her.

"I am sorry. I did not mean to do that."

"Very well, but I still must ask about my whereabouts."

"Well, you, first of all, are with the opera ghost. And second, where you actually are, is underneath the opera populaire."

"But I thought the opera house burned down the other day?"

"Yes that much is true mademoiselle, but the flames would have been taken care of and second, the fire would not have been able to reach us down here even if it was not extinguished. But as far as you being able to go back upstairs and being able to be with every one again. I am afraid that shall not happen."

"But why?"

"Well Madame. I cannot trust you, and to let you go out there, knowing what you know, would simply not be an option. So I must tell you that you will have to live down here with me for quite a while. Unless you can gain my trust that is. Although, I should tell you that will be very hard to do, because of my past influences."

"I understand Monsieur, but if I am to be living down here. It would give me great ease to have learned your mane, other than the infamous opera ghost…sil vous plait?"

"Oui Madame Giry, my name is…Erik."

"Erik" she repeated. As if imbedding the name into her head.

I offered my hand to her once again, this time she took it, her own small hand in mine. She hesitantly got up from the ground and stood before me. She was quite a bit smaller than me, but that is only because I am much taller than the average man. I looked down at her petit pale fingers, and then at her bright blonde curl's that fell apathetically, yet gracefully onto her shoulders._ 'Stop thinking these things Erik, no good shall come from it. Remember, she is your prisoner. Not your companion.' _

She looked down at her feet, her head slowly lowering to face the ground. A frown growing on this young lady's face. It was a pitiful sight.

Meg's POV:

As I lowered my head, I could not let him see me cry. Not again. He would think I was weak and try to take advantage of his "prisoner" but what was I to do? I had to get out of here. I needed clothes and food and my mother…oh my mother, how I missed her. But then again, what other choice did I have but to trust him? He had taken all of my freedoms away, so I have nothing to loose. '_It's worth a shot'_

"Monsieur, if I may ask, where will I be sleeping in you home?"

"In my room, seeing as that is the only room with furniture in it."

"Then where will you sleep…Erik?"

"In my room, naturally."

After saying this, I could not help but look confused and, rather disgusted.

"On the floor, I mean to say, in my room. Please do not expect me to act so rashly like that"

"Oh, I am sorry for accusing you. Please forgive me, I" I said rapidly.

But he cut me off by putting his hand on my shoulder as if to say "be quiet!" I was still afraid of him. Why shouldn't I be? He tried to kill me. I would obviously have to anything he asks, because I do not know how this man will react. _'What are you thinking Meg? You're smarter than this! Do not let him control you!' 'Shut up you! I know I should not let him control me! But what else am I to do? There is nothing else. All I can hope is that he does not intend to hurt me! I only have my hopes and prayers!'_

While my mind was busy arguing with its self I was just standing there. Unable to move because my head was doing too many things at once.

"Meg? Meg?"

"Oh, I am, sorry. I was not thinking monsieur. I do have one more question. You knew my mother, did you not?"

"Yes, I did. Se is a wonderful woman and I admire her greatly."

I was very surprised to hear Erik speak so highly of my mother. It was not something I was expecting, although, I had to admit, she was a very good woman.

"Thank you." She said timidly, and almost sadly

"You are welcome"

Erik's POV:

It was hard to believe, that I, just a few moments ago, was about to strangle her. And now, I was talking to her calmly. How could this have happened! To the Opera Ghost no less! This was all very strange to me, indeed. But she calmed me down, I felt no anger when I was around her, well that is after a few minutes. She was very beautiful in her ballet attire. Though tattered and scuffed, none the less beautiful. She was very different from Christine…daring, and outgoing. Although she never spoke her mind to people, and knew her place in the opera house. She was innocent like Christine, but still very different. She seemed like the "I'm not scared of anything!" type. Even though, clearly, she was scared of me. Her mother was an especially good woman. I loved her very much. I would never do anything to harm her, or her daughter. Yes, I did try to kill little Meg the other night, but that was just shock, and impulse. And now, I was simple threatening her, just to keep her in line. Although I would never cause her any real damage. I missed Christine so much, I wished so much to have her back, back with me. I let go of her hand and walked across the room to examine the remains of my home more closely.

She just stood there, not knowing what to do or say. I kept looking around, to see if any fragment of my past life was left behind.

"Do you enjoy standing there? Is it fun?"

"Well …Erik, I do not see any other 'fun filled' activities for me to occupy my self with, if you have any suggestions, It would be greatly appreciated."

I turned on my heel to face her.

"How about helping me pick up the pieces of my shattered life, eh?"

She nodded and walked forward, looking for anything left behind. Although I will never be sure weather she knew what she was to be looking for or not, she was looking for something.

A few hours past as we searched around my home for anything. We did find a few things: a few francs, a candle stick, and a bar of soap in the sink. Yes, that was quite useful, oh yes! They did not leave much, did they?

Meg's POV:

After we had searched for a few hours, we had only found three things. How greedy are people! although, I have to admit, Erik did deserve this, after all the things he's done. It was growing late, I could feel it by how my body was responding to things. Erik did scare me, yes I could say that honestly, but I did not think he would really harm me. Because If he was going to, he would have hurt me badly by now. It would be such a strange feeling living with this…man. I missed my mother so much. I had been thinking of her all day. And of how I would never see Christine again and how I would never be able to dance in the opera's again. Oh how I loved to dance! It was my passion! It felt so, right dancing. This was one of the few things that I knew I could do very well. And to think, I thought of all this while looking in little nooks and cranny's. My thoughts were beginning to depress me greatly, and I sat down,. I, normally had good posture, but right now, feeling so down, my body followed my emotions. I hunched, and slumped all over the place, I felt miserable.

"Are you all right?" I herd Erik say from afar.

"Oh yes! I am just dandy! I love it down in this hell you call a home! You are just the most enjoyable person to spend **eternity** with! Since you are so nice to me, and would never dream of hitting me! Not ever! And also, another good thing about living down here, is that you are so easy to talk to! Just soo open and trusting!" I had let my rage flow freely. I did not mean a lot of the things I had said, but I needed someone to scream at. I was so frustrated and distraught.

"You have had a long day, so I think it is time that you shall be off to bed. In the morning I will figure out a way to get some money for us. Good night little Meg." He said calmly, but with a hint of annoyance.

I screamed in rage at his calmness. It made me more frustrated that before, he would have hit the roof with rage if I said that. But now he was so calm. I will never understand men.

Erik's POV:

She screamed and ran out of the room in rage to my bed room. I knew it would frustrate her by changing my personality like that! What a genius I am! But why women go through so many mood changes like Christine and she had, I will never know. She just needed rest. I will figure out ways to toy with her more tomorrow. Now it is time for rest. You know, I don't think I will ever **fully** understand women.

* * *

Well, that's the second chapter, I hope you liked it, new and revised, it makes much more sense. 


	3. Chapter 3

Hello again! im putting all of my previous chapters into one big update, wee! Cheers to my newfound motivation!

So on with the next chapter!

Chapter 3: insomnia

Meg's POV:

As I ran into his bedroom in fury, I paced about the room for hours. Soon rage turned into sadness. I began to reminisce about my years in the corps de ballet. I thought about this for a long time, and then grew tired from my misery and crying. I slowly went over to the bed, and as soon as I lay my head down, I was asleep. In the middle of the night, I heard Erik's footsteps enter the room. I awoke immediately, but did not move from my position. I just opened my eyes and watched his activities. He sighed, and opened up a drawer from the chest. And drew out a blanket. He lay down on the floor and a few moment later, was off to sleep. I could tell by the way his breath patter had changed. I tried to go to sleep again, but with no luck.

Since there was nothing to do, alone in the darkness, I recollected about my childhood. It was a lonely one, but I had some good times. I began to think of my first performance, in the ballet of an opera, as a lead role. It was in Faust. I got up slowly, looking for something to drink, and walked out of the room, tonight, the door was unlocked. I suppose he forgot to lock it.

I went out into the room I thought was a kitchen, but could not find anything there to drink, then went into the main room, and began to dance the show of Faust. I could hear the music playing so vividly in my head. I lost myself in dance. Just as Erik lost himself in music. I was thinking about a lot of things while I was dancing. Mostly about my mother. I missed her so much. Because I had not been apart from her ever this long, it was hard for me to cope with this. I was calm when I began to dance. But then became more passionate about the ballet. I got much more interested in putting in feeling into the dance. Although, I would not have done this if I had known some one was watching me the whole time!

Erik's POV:

As I made my way to rest, I noticed her lying there. She looked so peaceful when she was sleeping. I fell asleep rather quickly that night. I heard something move after a few minutes of escaping this world. It was Meg! She got up from bed, looked at me, and then walked out of the room. Although when she touched the handle on the door, she hesitated to turn it and find out if it was locked or not. I silently followed her into the kitchen, then the main room. She sat on the ground for several minutes, not noticing I was looking at her from behind the door. She got up, and looked around. She started to dance; it was very familiar to me that dance. Oh yes! It was from her first big character in Faust! I watched her move about the room with great ease and how gently she did each move. She then began to become more influenced by the music, I suppose, that she heard in her head. She moved with much more passion than she had several minutes ago. She was very beautiful, very, very beautiful.

She swayed this way and that, moving through the room. And all of a sudden, she collapsed, right in the middle of the floor as if in climax of the dance. Although this did not happen in Faust, it fit the play very well. She started to cry. I knew what she was thinking about. She sat there crying for several minutes. I wanted to go and comfort her, but I knew better than to let her know I was spying on her. She then got up, looked around, with her eyes red from crying, and then looked behind the door where I was.

I had to move very quickly into a dark corner of the room, and then went back to watch her. She was swimming towards the gate! It was opened slightly also!

Meg's POV: I swam as fast as I could to get to the gate, knowing that since Erik was sleeping, that would slow his reaction time completely. I was almost near the gate when I felt someone grab the around the waste and the neck. I knew it was Erik. How did he get to me so quickly? I struggled as he brought me to where I had wanted to go! The gate! I was very surprised at what he was doing. He was holding me so sternly, and yet bringing me away from this horrid place.

But then, my hopes were shattered. He had a rope and began tying me to the gate with great force. He tied me very tightly. I was dying from the pain. The water was just below my bust. And I could have walked to the gate, but that would have slowed me down. He tied both of my hands to the gate very forcefully. And my neck also. The neck was tied, so that I could breathe, but that was it. I was restricted from moving it.

Erik's POV:

She is such a fool from trying to escape. I believe she thought she could do it at night. Ha! What kind of a fool does she take me for! I backed up from her, to see her fully. She was soaked, and rather red in the face, her eyes looked worn and tired, not like before, when they were gleaming from her joy or dancing. but now, She looked so frightened. Because I am me, I had to leave her with a smart yet scary remark.

I moved closer to her, and turned so i was facing her ear. I moved some wet blonde strands away fro her ear and hissed

"you looked very good dancing my dear, perhaps if you did not have such a strong will, you could have been still dancing over there." I said almost whispering into her ear. I then said

"Now, you stay here, and I will come and think of what to do with you in the morning. Good night mademoiselle."

Meg's POV:

And with that, he left me, limp with fears and my sorrows. He strode across the bit of lake to the shore. I hated him, and everything about him. How dare he say such things to me! I was more scared then in hate. All I could think at that moment was _"oh my god..."_ I then let my body go limp and slumped down as far as my ropes would let me. I let out a long sigh just wondering what the following day would hold for me.

* * *

Sorry this was such a short chapter. I gotta go to bed now, so later all you ppl. 


	4. Chapter 4

Hello every one (again) …now, its time for the 4th chpt of my story.

WOW. Ok, I would like to thank **hidden-rose15, **my first reviewer!

Lots 'o' love, to my two other reviewers also! 3 in this chapter, meg gets slightly creative, and Erik is, somewhat stupid. A little of the rhythm I have going, but we really did need some comic reliefe in this story. I hope you enjoy!

Chapter 4: the way to Erik's heartconfusion

Meg's POV

If I could reverse time, I would. I would go back, and not ever get out of Erik's bed, no! Wait! I would have told Christine not to talk to her angel! Yes, make this whole fiasco never even happen. But since I do not have that kind of power, I'm stuck here until morning. Merde! It could be morning now! I have not one hint to know. '_How the bloody hell do I get myself into these things!'_ I was just so upset at myself! So frustrated and miserable. '_So... I have three options, one: try to escape, two: stay here until Erik wakes up, and three: try to escape and play a trick on Erik…..I choose the latter!'_ ok, now, first things first, how to become untied. My thumbnail!

As I tore away threads one by one, I slowly got one wrist undone, and from there I simply untied the rest. Quickly and quietly I made my way across the freezing lake and toward the shore. When I reached the shore soaked and dripping wet, I tried to let my self air dry for a moment, then quickly made my way for Erik's bedroom. Dripping a little bit still. I slipped into the room in the shadows, and tip-toed past Erik's now sleeping form. I silently crawled into bed and fell immediately to sleep, Erik would think he was insane in the morning when he saw me in bed! Hehe, how I loved fooling people, even if my life is o the line!

Erik's POV:

I awoke around 5:00am. And I, surprisingly was in a good mood! I looked over to my bed, and, to my utter shock, meg was in the bed, sleeping soundly. All I could do was sit there with my mouth agape. Wow. I really have to stop drinking merlot before bed.

And then, I noticed tiny drops of water on the floor beside me. My jaw dropped even more.

Sorry this was such a short chapter everybody, but its 2;00 in the morning here, and this fit in good. Finally, the mysterious fourth chapter!

Me: can you say light bulb! Good job Meg!

Meg: what's a light bulb?

Me: umm, ill tell you later, too much to explain at this late heure


End file.
